nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophets of the Soulless
The Prophets of the Soulless (simply known as the Prophets) were a group of ancient beings lead by Echthroi who originated from Limbo. They were the original creators of the Harbinger, a catalyst device that would absorb the souls of those who tap into the blade's dark powers, transforming them into Soulless as part of a grand sophisticated plan to fulfill an ancient doomsday prophecy that would consume every universe in complete darkness. History Origins The Prophets of the Soulless were formed when Limbo was created, which was when time first happened. Inhabiting their realm, the Prophets would begin to channel the dark powers within Limbo, granting them power that was rivaled to the powers of the Dark Realm. Using this power, the Prophets forged a powerful weapon and catalyst device known as the Harbinger, which would remove the souls of those who tapped into the blade's power and transform them into Soulless. Overtime, the Prophets discovered an ancient doomsday prophecy, one that prophesized the resurrection of a being capable of unleashing the Dark Realm's power onto the universe, consuming all of the universes in eternal darkness. To accomplish this, the Prophets set out to find a being who would serve as a conduit to the Dark Realm's dark powers by having the being becoming resurrected through the Dark Realm. The Prophets soon launched the Harbinger from their realm, hoping it would one day fall into the hands of an inexperienced user that would ultimately become their pawn. Reformed History Years later, the Harbinger would be discovered on Earth by Unit 14. Creating an excavation site around the Harbinger's chamber, Unit 14 began experimenting with the blade's dark energies by siphoning it from the sealed off chamber. However, their experiments would have an effect on Unit 14, turning their weakened souls into zombies and causing the excavation site to become abandoned. In a future timeline in 2031, four humans named Roach, Chris, O'Ryan, and TJ would discover the excavation site, hoping to find a way to break Unit 14's cycle throughout time. In the midst of their search, the four discovered the Harbinger in its underground chamber and were able to remove the blade from its resting place. Immediately after grabbing it, Roach began to fall under the blade's dark powers, and with a telepathic nudge from the Prophets, decided that the best way to escape from Unit 14 was to remove their souls with the Harbinger. Despite the others' unwariness of his plan, Roach immediately used the Harbinger to remove their souls, including his own. This caused their physical bodies to fade away into Limbo, with their souls becoming lost within the Harbinger. In Limbo, the Prophets began to remotely use their powers to corrupt the newly formed Soulless beings with darkness, effectively turning them into experimental super soldiers. The Disaster As part of their plan, Echthroi and the Prophets let their new Soulless out onto Earth after years of letting them train, hoping to learn of their strengths and abilities to determine which one would eventually serve as the key to unlocking the Dark Realm's powers. After witnessing the destruction of J.X.T., Yaxnor, and Xirsch, the Prophets concluded that Xarcoh would be their best candidate. Influencing him to return to Limbo with the Harbinger, Xarcoh began the process of forming a rift to Limbo, but was stopped by his human counterpart's friends, who sought to restore the Soulless as humans. A fierce battle ensued, and Xarcoh was ultimately slain by the four, which seemingly stopped the Prophets' plans. In a turn of events however, the Prophets discovered that Xarcoh was able to develop his own non-corrupted soul, which escaped to another timeline. Knowing that Xarcoh was their best chance in enacting their scheme, the Prophets departed Limbo through Xarcoh's collapsing rift, silently trailing him throughout his journeys across time. However, once Xarcoh was finally destroyed once and for all, they soon learned that since his human counterpart Roach was still able to wield the Harbinger, they had to wait until Roach was dead until their plan could come to fruition. During the conflict with The Visitor, Roach was fatally stabbed by The Visitor with the Ragnarök. As he began to die, he sensed the Prophets and their dark plans, warning the heroes of the upcoming evil before succumbing to his wounds. With both Xarcoh and Roach dead, the Prophets then began their plan to resurrect the two as one entity, one that would ultimately allow them to fulfill the doomsday prophecy. Age of the Soulless Members Leadership *Echthroi (K.I.A.) *Xarcoh (K.I.A.) *Dark Soldier (K.I.A.) *Bellator (K.I.A.) Members *Unknown Warrior Prophet *Unknown Plague Prophet *Unknown Guardian Prophet Category:The Disaster Category:Universal Convergence Category:Age of the Soulless Category:Balance and Order Category:Boss Rush